Sabbat Worlds
The Sabbat Worlds is the name given to a group of star systems that form the Sabbat Worlds Sector along the rimward edge of the Imperium of Man's Segmentum Pacificus. Made up of over 100 known star systems, the region is subdivided into several discrete territories, most notably the Newfound Trailing Group, the Khan Group, the Cabal Systems, the Carcaradon Cluster, and the Erinyes Group. It is rumoured that the Blood Pact, a highly organised Chaos warrior-cult devoted to the Blood God Khorne, originally came from a star system in this sector. First annexed for Imperial colonisation in the 35th Millennium, the name Sabbat refers to the area's original redeemer, Saint Sabbat, a young girl who received a vision from the Emperor to lead a crusade to bring the region into the Imperium. That initial Crusade lasted for 105 standard years and began in 500.M35. By the 37th Millennium Mankind was well-established throughout the region, with an estimated population of roughly five trillion and a thriving local economic infrastructure. However, due to its exposure to the eternal threats of the outer dark along the galactic rim, control of the Sabbat Worlds was ever disputed with the forces of Chaos and various xenos. Throughout the 38th Millennium, the region suffered a series of brutal wars and conflicts with the barbaric Chaos-worshipping tribes of the Sanguinary Worlds, located further rimwards of the spinward extent of the Sabbat Worlds, and the area soon became known as a "troublesome province" to the Administratum. Things became rapidly worse for the human population of the Sabbat Worlds during the 41st Millennium, however. A charismatic, brutal Archon rallied the tribes of the Sanguinary Worlds to war, and a series of assaults began from galactic trailward into the region. The assault was thought at first to be a return to the minor Chaos conflicts of the 38th Millennium in the region, but in the years following 600.M41, it became impossible to ignore the true threat presented by Chaos Undivided. The Ruinous Powers had decided to take the whole region away from the Imperium. as depicted in an Imperial Cult fresco.]] The Imperium never intended to abandon the Sabbat Worlds, but the power and size of the attacking force was underestimated from the beginning, and the Imperial defenders initially stood little chance. Some held out for as long as a standard century, but by 740.M41, the Sabbat Worlds were fully in the hands of Chaos, and the area was reclassified "unstable/hazardous" by the Administratum. In the next year, 741.M41, the Civitas Imperialis, the centre of Imperial control in the region, was forced to remove itself from the Sabbat World of Khan Nobilis to the neighbouring sector of the Segmentum Pacificus, and the entire region was now officially lost to Chaos. From that time unto the present day, an Imperial Crusade has been ongoing to free the Sabbat Worlds from the hands of the Archon who rules in the name of Chaos, and to reclaim this area for the Golden Throne. Frightening losses have been suffered by the Imperial forces engaged in the crusade, and the threat of the Archon's forces has proved to be a true danger to the Imperium of Man, but there is no reason to doubt that the forces of the Sabbat Worlds Crusade will ultimately succeed in restoring the light of the Emperor's peace to this region of the galaxy. Notable Worlds of the Sector *'Balhaut' *'Blackshard' *'Enothis' *'Formal Prime' *'Fortis Binary' *'Gereon' *'Grimoyr' *'Hagia' *'Herodor' *'Jago' *'Karkariad' *'Khan Nobilis (Former Sector Capital)' *'Lodius' *'Menazoid Epsilon' *'Monthax' *'Morlond' *'Nonimax' *'Oscillia IX' *'Persepolis' *'Phantine' *'Pyrites' *'Ryxus V' *'Tanith' *'Tarnagua' *'Urdesh Minor' *'Urus' *'Voltemand' Newfound Trailing Group The Newfound Trailing Group is a region within the Sabbat Worlds Sector known to include the following worlds: * Ambold Eleven * Ashek II * Cociaminus * Fornax Aleph * Gotthrone * Hesketh * Melsar * Sverren * Taliscant *'Verghast' Sources *''Double Eagle'' (Novel) by Dan Abnett *''The Founding'' (Gaunt's Ghosts Omnibus) (Novel) by Dan Abnett *''The Saint'' (Gaunt's Ghosts Omnibus) (Novel) by Dan Abnett *''The Lost'' (Gaunt's Ghosts Omnibus) (Novel) by Dan Abnett *''The Warmaster Special Edition'' (Novel) by Dan Abnett (Sabbat Worlds Map) *''Sabbat Worlds Anthology'' (Anthology) edited by Dan Abnett *''Sabbat Worlds Crusade'' (Background Book) es:Mundos de Sabbat Category:S Category:Imperium Category:Sector Category:Sabbat Worlds Crusade Category:Chaos Category:Galaxy Category:Segmentum Pacificus Category:Sabbat Worlds